The bouncing of a Pink Ball
by SilverWhite and Red
Summary: Naruto had no friends. He was all alone. But when she asked him to play with her, he could not refuse. That day something happened and it involved a pink play ball.


I wrote this story about 2 or 3 years ago and it was really short. I changed it a bit and added some things. I hope you'll like it. – _SilverWhite and Red_

- x -

The bouncing of a Pink Ball

When Naruto was young, he was a lonely child. He had no friends and no family surrounding him.

No one liked him, no one wanted to be near him. The adults wouldn't let their children play or interact with him. The adults, they called Naruto a demon, all because a fox demon was sealed but alive inside of Naruto.

Naruto wanted or even needed someone who would care about him, like him as a person. He kept thinking to himself to not give up on searching for friends or people who would maybe like him just a bit. That would be enough for him.

He kept on searching but no one wanted to play with him. No one liked him.

That was until the sun rose to its highest point of the day and something happened.

- x -

8-year-old Naruto was sitting on the swing close to the academy, staring at the kids who were. No one wanted to play with him and that gave him a horrible feeling.

The kids looked so happy to him when they played with their friends. But the feeling of happiness that those children had didn't belong to him. The loneliness, that feeling coursed through his body. It was getting familiar to him the feeling of something empty and heavy at the same time.

_"I wish I could be one of them." _Naruto thought sadly. _"Just once would be fine."_

He wanted to interact with others, he wanted to smile and laugh. He wanted someone, just someone who would look at him and not avert his or her eyes away from his sky blue ones.

Like everyone else he wanted the things that every human wanted.

"_Why do they hate me so much when they don't even know me at all?" _He asked himself in his mind. 

_Boink Boink Boink_- The sound messed up his deep thoughts. What could it be?

Naruto looked around and saw a pink rubber play ball bouncing towards him.

"A pink ball?" Whispered Naruto.

He picked up the ball and looked at it, his fingers automatically removing the dirt of the smooth surface.

Naruto was so busy looking at the pink ball that he didn't feel someone tugging on his loose orange t-shirt.

"Hey, hey." Her sing song voice called out. "Hey! May I have my ball back?" The sweet little girl said, who was standing next to Naruto, watching him with curious jade green eyes.

"Sure, here you are." Naruto handed the ball back to her and watched her smile brightly while taking the ball.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked.

_"She wants to play with me?! Really?!"_ Naruto thought. Nobody had ever wanted to play with him. Didn't she get told that she shouldn't be playing with him? 'Something must be wrong' that ringed trough his mind the whole time.

"You really want to play with me?" Naruto asked the girl.

She nodded, pink hair swaying, her green eyes sparkling a bit. "Of course, I want to play with you. You looked lonely and I don't have someone to play with myself. So, why not play together?" a light giggle escaped the girl.

Naruto smiled and nodded at her "Yeah, I would really like to play with you. Oh, and my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what is yours?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I am Haruno Sakura." She bowed politly. "Lets kick the ball to each other, okay?"

"Okay."

Naruto smiled while playing with Sakura, his new found friend.

Only half an hour later, Naruto kicked the ball too far away from them.

He went after it to retrieve it but someone else had picked it up already.

"Now it's mine." A girl with long brown hair hid the pink ball behind her back. "You can't have it."

Naruto couldn't do anything about it. He did want to do something about it but he just couldn't move.

"Leave, you weird kid."

The words stung him but still no movements occurred. His mind screamed but his body just wouldn't move.

Quick footsteps were heard from behind him, small huffs escaped her. She tucked the pink strand of hair behind her ear and held out her hands to the girl who took the ball. "Give me my play ball back. I got it from my neighbor."

The brown haired girl sneered and took a step forward. "You don't scare me, Haruno."

Naruto saw Sakura wink at him and close her hand as a gesture that he quickly understood.

While the girl was busy trying to intimidate the petite pink girl, Naruto took actions and grabbed the play ball. He yanked it out of the brown haired girl's hands and ran away with it, knowing that Sakura would be on his heels.

He could hear the frustrated yells from afar but he knew that they were save now.

When they stopped running they were on grassy grounds. Without a warning, Sakura started laughing. Between her laughs she could only make one sentence out. "That was so much fun."

Naruto joined her with laughter.

- x -

They played the whole afternoon till sunset, when Sakura had to go home.

"I will see you tomorrow Naruto, bye bye." Sakura waved at him and Naruto back at her. "Take care of the ball!" She yelled before she disappeared from sight.

With a big smile on his face Naruto walked towards his own house, the pink play ball bouncing in front of him. The thought of Sakura wanting to share the ball with him, only made his grin wider.

"_I am happy that I've met Sakura."_

"_Now I have a real friend. Someone who likes me."_

"_I don't know what happened and why it has but I'll remember this day forever."_


End file.
